Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an applicator for applying a product including a cosmetic or a care product. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an applicator which provides sensorial experience such as the applicator massages skin of a user in an application area. The cosmetic or care product includes viscous cosmetics, powder cosmetics, mascara, eye liner, lip gloss, hair color, wound care, skin care, under eye cosmetics, pharmaceutical and like products.
Description of the Related Art
Applicators such as dip or wand applicators are known in the cosmetic industry. Cosmetic packages often include such applicators for dispensing a particular cosmetic contained in the package reservoir. The cosmetic applicator generally includes a wand/stem with a cap at one end and an applicator head in the form of a brush, spatula or other applicator structure suitable for applying a cosmetic or a care product including viscous cosmetics, mascara, eye liner, lip gloss, hair color, wound care, skin care, under eye cosmetics, pharmaceutical and like products.
One such applicator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,085 B1 for applying and transporting a quantity of cosmetic product to a user's skin. The applicator comprises a generally cylindrical elastomeric tip with a long axis, the tip including a distal end portion having a distal extremity with at least one material-holding concavity formed therein, and said concavity having a rim.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,591 discloses an applicator comprising a rod and an application surface formed of a plurality of cones. These cones have a certain elasticity and movability and can therefore massage the cosmetic product, which is stored between them into wrinkles and uneven areas of the skin of a user.
While such applicators are generally satisfactory, there still exists a need for an applicator for applying a product to user's skin that additionally serves to massage the skin of a user.